The Adventures of Karupin
by AnmokunoShounin
Summary: Half-crack or crack if you have my humour. Short stories about Karupin and Seigaku, though other schools will appear. Will also have one or two characters making an appearance from other animes but you don't have to know them.
1. Chapter 1  The Tennis Ball

A/N: I felt that Karupin needs more love from writers...These stories are supposed to be light reads, half-crack and only around 500 words long. Reviews are appreciated and loved.

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I had a cat, or a kitten. (I obviously don't, and therefore don't own PoT or Karupin...)**

* * *

><p>"Meow~" Karupin yawned as she looked over the grounds from her high vantage point up on the roof. Ryoma was playing against Nanjirou. Karupin wasn't interested in the match, she was more interested in the ball which was flying over the court.<p>

"Yo!" Nanjiro hit a lob, "I'm going easy on you, seishounen."

Ryoma was in his ready position to return the ball after its first bounce. Karupin however, decided it was the perfect chance.

"Meow." The Himalayan cat snatched the ball in its jaws right under Ryoma's swing course.

"Karupin!" Ryoma was angry.

Ryoma's call startled Karupin, who ran into a bush with the ball.

Karupin was familiar with the routes she made in the bushes, and she could hear Ryoma's 'ouch' and 'aww' and 'ah's as he came out of the bush covered in scratches. Karupin carried on walking like nothing happened.

"Karu~" Ryoma called, gently this time.

But Karupin didn't buy it. That was how Ryoma calls her when it was her bath time and Karupin hated bathing.

Karupin strolled along the low walls surrounding the central park.

"Nya!" A voice caught Karupin's attention. "Fujiko, that's a really weird cat!"

Karupin sat on the wall as the two boys approached. When Fuji opened his eyes to take a better look of the cat, Karupin fled, the tennis ball still in its mouth.

Karupin walked on the pedestrian-only road. She skilfully avoided the busy feet of the shoppers and tourists.

Then Karupin became hungry. She walked towards an attractive scent.

She dropped the ball on the floor as she settled to lie down at a lady's feet.

"Meow~"

The pink haired lady looked down, "Hey, Suzaku, isn't this kitty cute?"

The lady stroked Karupin under her lock of fur on her neck. Karupin purred. The boy leaned down to stroke Karupin. Karupin hissed at him. The lasy picked Karupin up, and put her on her lap. Karupin liked the feeling of the soft fabric of her skirt. The lady ordered some milk and put the saucer on the floor.

Karupin jumped off her lap and walked away. Karupin heard the boy say, "Euphie, remember, unconditional love is the sign of a good person."

Karupin walked towards her home. "Fshh." Karupin looked at the boy jogging beside her. She turned her head and ignored him.

"Karupin!" A pair of not-so-gentle hands picked Karupin up. It was a familiar scent. "You're Echizen's cat, right? Why does he let you roam around? You don't even have a collar…what if you got ran over of something? Ouch! This cat bit me!"

"Echizen!" Karupin sat in the basket of the bike quietly while Momo rang the bell.

Upon seeing her owner, Karupin jumped out of the basket and landed swiftly on her feet. She walked past Ryoma.

Ryoma and Momo found her on the dinner table, licking a saucer of tuna mixed with milk.

"Sometimes I think Karu has the same taste as Fuji-senpai…"Echizen mused at the similarity.

"Agreed." Momo shivered at the thought.

-EPILOGUE

"Karupin…" Ryoma cuddled his cat as he sat on his bed.

"Meow~" Ryoma put Karupin down in front of him and changed his position.

"I'm sorry!" Ryoma put his hands together above his head, his head was lowered and he was kneeling. "Karupin, I'm sorry, if only I was more careful…then you wouldn't have to go through all that. I should have looked more carefully before I swung my racket!"

"Seishounen, what the heck are you doing?"

"Eh? Karupin? Karu? Karu? Where are you?" Ryoma was really panicking. Did his father just say him beg empty air? But more importantly…

"KARUPIN!"


	2. Chapter 2 Allergies

A/N: even shorter chapter...This one leads up to the next one, so I suppose that's the reason:) Please enjoy it and reviews are loved.

Disclaimer: I don't own Karupin sadly...(that also goes for the rest of them, obviously.)

* * *

><p>"Mmmm~ I can't eat anymore." Ryoma murmured in his sleep.<p>

Karupin snuggled out of the covers and out of the open window.

"Karu~" Nanako caught her, "You are not escaping today."

Karupin cocked her head to one side. She had no idea what she said of course.

"Karupin, you are going to the bathtub." Nanako was walking towards the bathroom with Karupin in her hands. "You got all dirty yesterday when you ran out…You didn't sleep on Ryoma's bed, did you?"

Her face was one of disapproval, "Ryoma's way too soft with you."

Karupin was only noticing that they were walking towards that big hotpot they have in Hell.

"MEOW~"

"Karupin?" Ryoma rushed downstairs as soon as he heard the call of his beloved pet.

"Ryoma!" Nanako stared and blushed when she saw Ryoma. He was in the middle of changing…

But the shock and nosebleed meant she had let go of Karupin. Karupin disappeared from both their sights.

A while later…

"Bye, Ryoma, have fun." Nanako waved good bye to him.

"It's just yakiniku with senpai-tachi." Ryoma said as he put on his tennis bag. He always did, in case Momo-senpai and he went to the tennis courts.

Ryoma walked over to his senpai, who was there to give him a lift.

"…" Ryoma was sure he was awake. He pinched his arm. Twice.

"Echizen, I thought you wanted a lift."

Yes, he did…but he wanted a lift from his Momo-senpai.

"Fuji-senpai, why are you here?" Echizen said as he entered the car. He really is the type to take whatever you offer him.

"Well, Momo got bored of waiting and we happened to pass by, right, nee-san?" Fuji's sister noded. "So, I told him that we'll take you over." Fuji smiled his signature smile.

"Meow…"

This sound alarmed all three in the car. Ryoma zipped open his bag, and sure enough, Karupin's head popped out.

"Karu~" Ryoma snuggled her. Then he became aware of Fuji looking at him with his eyes open in the mirror. Ryoma resumed his cool character. He set Karupin on his lap and looked out of the window with his cap covering his eyes.

"A—achoo!" The car swerved.

Fuji and Echizen's widened in fear was Yumiko sneezed consecutively.

"Fuji-senpai, is Yumiko-san allergic to cats?"

"I don't know…" Fuji and his family never owned cats and Yumiko seemed fine around the neighbour's cats…perhaps it's just Himalayan ones she's allergic to?

Ryoma stood on the pavement with Fuji. Karupin was in his arms. There was no way that Yumiko could drive with the constant sneezing so Fuji said they'd walk the rest of the way.

So they walked. But was it was Echizen and Fuji, it was silent save Karupin's occasional yawn or purr. Karupin was not as light as air and Ryoma refused to put Karupin back into his bag. "It's mistreatment of Karupin." He said, when Fuji suggested that putting Karupin into his bag would be easier for him to carry.

"Meow~" Karupin agreed


End file.
